utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Wen-DI Katsune
|- | colspan="6" | NAME INTERPRETATION: カツネ (Katsune; loud sound. Ironically named despite her soft and gritty voice) ウェンーヂ (Wen-DI; phonetically divided version of English name "Wendy".) |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: G Series-'PVloid' MODEL: G1 |- | style="text-align:center;" |GENDER |'female' | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE RANGE |'F3 ~C6' | style="text-align:center;" |RELATED CHARACTERS | Sora Suiga (fellow coworker) Namine Ritsu ('fellow coworker, she considers him a close friend) 'Utane Uta '(fellow coworker, first voice instructor) 'Teto Kasane (fellow coworker, adoptive sister) |- | style="text-align:center;" |AGE |'16-18' | style="text-align:center;" |GENRE |'Bubblegum Dance ' | style="text-align:center;" |HOMEPAGE | Tumblr deviantART |- | style="text-align:center;" |WEIGHT |'115 pounds' | style="text-align:center;" |CHARACTER ITEM |'ramen' | style="text-align:center;" |CREATOR |'PresidentSakia-senpai/sempai ' |- | style="text-align:center;" |HEIGHT |'170 cm.' | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE SOURCE |Sakia Senpai | style="text-align:center;" |PICTURE LINK LIST | [http://jamie-tigre.deviantart.com/art/Wen-DI-singing-414814159 (old)deviantART] |- | style="text-align:center;" |BIRTHDAY |'July 6, 1996' | style="text-align:center;" |LIKES |'Wen-DI likes cosplay, using Halloween as an excuse to dress in whatever costume she wishes, despite being considered too old to trick-or-treat. Being the Joker, she also has a fondness for magic tricks and especially likes the ones that utilize cards. Wen-DI also has a soft spot for her co workers and various kinds of pasta, namely ramen and cheese based dishes like macaroni and fettuccine alfredo. She also likes the sensation of being eyed by millions of strangers while she's performing. ' | style="text-align:center;" |MEDIA LIST | Confrontation (Jekyll and Hyde demo) Five Nights at Freddy's ft Ritsu Kire |- | style="text-align:center;" |RELEASE DATE |'July 6, 2014' | style="text-align:center;" |DISLIKES |'While Wen-DI is warm towards her misfit family, she secretly feels alone and unwanted. Because of this, being around romantic couples makes her feel alienated and uncomfortable. She also has very limited patience with people and does not take well to excessively needy types, this limited patience also reflects in her attitude towards competition. Wen-DI is fine with organization sponsored events in of themselves, but has a disdain for events and people who put emphasis on "being the best", and especially dislikes the ones who belittle everyone else in order to further their own chances of taking first and those who feel inclined to gloat. Because she herself needs so deeply, Goodbyes are especially difficult for Wen-DI and she often finds herself not knowing quite what to do.' | style="text-align:center;" |SIGNATURE SONG |"Joker" (link coming soon) |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY: Wen-DI is calm and level headed, but is generally grouchy and is known to hold grudges against those she truly dislikes, a few of which end up becoming the victims of her poker games. Beneath her stoic and icy visage, however, Wen-DI is soft hearted and slightly insecure, caring for her friends deeply. Once her trust is gained, Wen-DI proves a loyal if not slightly awkward companion. Despite her frequently seen smile, Wen-DI is classified as a Kūdere due to her relatively indifferent nature. |} |} Supplemental Information Wen-DI's mask is symbolic of her innocence. If seen with it off, the person that sees her uncovered face must marry her. Wen-DI is very often sleepy and is made to take naps because of it. Wen-DI has frequent headaches, which worsen her temper as well as being tired. Wen-DI dislikes parasites so much so, that she refers to people whom annoy her extremely as "parasite". Wen-DI's social skills aren't the best. Wen-DI's name is spelled two ways: "Wen-DI" and "Wendy", both of them are correct. Wen-DI's character is primarily based off of the "Joker" PV featuring Hatsune Miku Voice Configuration Wen-DI's current bank is designed for Japanese language only and does not have phonemes for other languages. Her voice data is written in Kana, so Western users must convert the filenames into Romaji first before using her. Wen-DI shares Teto's OTO.ini and certain sounds are unintelligable so some USTs may require mild tweaking. ACT1 Usage Clause *You MAY NOT modify the main elements in any way *You MAY NOT use this voicebank for commercial purposes. Please PLEASE don't make Crypon come after me. *You MAY NOT claim this voicebank or character as your own *You MAY use Wen-DI for creative and personal uses *You MAY engage in fan works (i.e fiction and roleplay) HOWEVER, I will not be held responsible for any damage or misrepresentation of the Wen-DI character brought about by these actions. I'm an UTAU tech, not your babysitter. *You MAY NOT harm the reputation or image of the Wen-DI or Teto characters through ill intentioned use of this content *When using Wen-DI in serious religious works, they may ONLY be of a Western Christian nature. Use of her voicebank in Nontrinitarian hymns (examples including hymns like "Praise to the Man") is strictly prohibited Category:Female UTAUloid Category:American UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:G series (Sakiloid) Category:Mactau